Oh, the Woes of Hermione Granger
by portmanroxsmysoxs
Summary: Hermione gets a journal for Christmas from Ron and she knows exactly what to write about... how troublesome he is. Plus, a budding romance with Krum? Wot? HrR... eventually! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing - all the characters and stuff belong to the lovely JKR.

This is my first story in about a frillion years. Is sheepish. I've had so much stuff to do, blegh, school. adkfdsl, I hate it so much. Anyway, this is my first time writing a 'diary' story, so be kind. Hermione's had a hard year.

* * *

**12/27**

Diary,

This is a new thing, I guess. Ron gave me this – _you? _should I call this _you?_ – anyway, he gave me this book for Christmas. It was surprising, to say the least, after that last year's tragic perfume incident. Honestly, that kid does not know girls. First off, that perfume bottles was the most hideous thing I've ever seen, and sort of smelled like a dead pig. Only sort of, though. It's the thought that counts, I guess.

Christmas was alright – I got a lot of books. My parents sent me some knitting needles and a pair of reading glasses. Harry gave me some hair ties and a nice bookmark that changes color to match the cover of the book it's in. Ginny gave me a scarf and a play toy for Crookshanks. And, of course, Ron gave me a journal with never-ending pages. I could literally use this thing for the rest of my life. Looking back now, I see that my friends and family honestly want me to turn into a Cat Lady.

I've been spending break at Hogwarts this year, seeing as how the Weasley house is much too crowded for Harry, Ron, and I to squeeze in. Bill and Fleur's wedding has been set sometime in March and they've been shacking up at Mrs. Weasley's until they can find a flat of their own. Bill's face has been clearing up little by little, but it still makes me cringe when I look at him. I know I shouldn't, but it's really hard. Anyway, Christmas has been pretty dull this year – McGonagall has really been trying to bring in the cheer, but it's next to impossible without Dumbledore. Hogwarts really hasn't been the same since he was _murdered. _

Just talking about it makes me want to punch something really hard, preferably in the face. Dumbledore was a great man, and Snape was a vile little vermin, much like Pettigrew. I'm glad Ron killed him – Severus, I mean. I would've, but I didn't have the stomach. Plus, I was unconscious at the time, but whatever. I'm glad Voldemort's dead. Harry killed him. The Death Eaters are gone, well, mostly. Some are still hiding in little cults here and there, waiting for The Ministry to come and annihilate them. When I graduate, I want to be part of the squad that find them. Those creeps took too many lives – including many of the teachers at Hogwarts.

Wow, that got me upset way too fast. It was a couple of months ago that The Final Battle, as some reporters at the Prophet like to call it, ended. It turned out just like we wanted it to – Voldemort dead, Harry alive. We hardly lost anyone in the fight, well, anyone I knew. A couple of students tried to win the first advance and lost their lives almost immediately. The teachers came in the second wave and nearly eradicated the Dark Mark. Then it was just Harry and Voldemort. It only lasted five minutes before that _thing_ fell.

I've provided you with enough background information on me. I feel like I'm writing this for a school report or something – I've never been one to keep a journal. I'm just doing this for Ron's sake, like with the perfume. I wore it a few times, but then after getting complaints, I accidentally dropped it out a window where it fell, say, fifty floors to its doom? I'm off to bed.

**12/28**

**12:56 p.m.**

Diary,

That pig, THAT PIG! I cannot believe he has the NERVE! I've never wanted to kick anyone in the gut so badly as Ronald Weasley! That boy will never learn, I swear it!

Today, I was just minding my own business, taking a little nap on the sofa like everyone does every so often. I wasn't bothering anybody, because, well, there was no one to bother. I don't think I was snoring, either.

I _thought _I felt something crawling across my face. But was I bright enough to get up and check a mirror? NO. OF COURSE NOT, BECAUSE SOMETIMES I AM AN IDIOT WITH BAD, HEARTLESS FRIENDS. Make that _friend. _I only have one true friend in this whole world and his name is Book. Book is good to me. He helps me with my homework and makes me laugh. He doesn't scribble all over my face IN INK.

My EX-FRIEND Ronald is very unlike Book in the fact he's a stupid fathead. He thought it was funny to write "I'm a big know-it-all," all over my face while I was sleeping. I didn't even know it, either, until I got to the Great Hall for a late lunch. I noticed a few queer stares from the stand-in professors, but I thought nothing of it. I get those looks a lot.

I WANT TO KICK HIM. ASJDHFDSKFJD, I WANT TO KICK HIM SO BADLY.

Thank God for the mercy of Ginny Weasley. How those two could be related is an anomaly to me. I mean, for Pete's sake, he's eighteen years old! Grow up! Anyway, she dragged me into the girls' lavatory and we scrubbed for what seemed like an hour. The ink faded some, but I can still read the words when I look in the mirror. My face is all red and puffy and inky and I sort of want to cry. But I will not let that PIGHEAD see me cry. I will punch him, and then go cry in private.

**12/28**

**5: 23 p.m.**

Diary,

Okay, so, maybe punching Ron didn't exactly make me feel any better. It did help – wreaking inky revenge and all – but not as much as I thought it would. The instant I walked into the boys' dormitories, Ron burst out laughing. It was just him, Harry, Seamus, and Neville playing cards on someone's bed. I could see Harry's eyebrow rise, and Seamus' cheeks puff out, trying to keep his laughter inside.

Oh, I'm just going to say this right now: I love Neville. He is good to me. He sat on the bed like a perfect angel and continued with his idiotic card game without a care in the world.

"Ron," I said thinly, trying not to explode with sheer animosity, "you and I need to have a little talk."

Ron sidled off the bed and laughed in my face. "Nice make-up," he managed to gasp.

This is part where I sort of went insane.

"RON, YOU JERK, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING THIS STUPID TO ME! YOU ARE A MORON. A BUGGERING, BLITHERING MORON WITH BAD HAIR AND A HUNCH IN YOUR SHOULDERS THAT WILL GIVE YOU A HUMP BY THE TIME YOU ARE FORTY. I HOPE YOU DIE."

I was on the verge of tears, but I had a plan. I just had to punch him and leave.

Ron is apparently fueled by insults. He kept guffawing like there was no tomorrow, with a nicely-added knee-slap and all. My nose burned and a tear leaked out and I felt really low. I tried remembering whatever I did to deserve this – but I couldn't come up with anything. I hadn't harassed him about anything for a week or so, because of the Christmas season.

My mind is a steel trap. It was set on inflicting pain on Ron. I stepped forward and punched uselessly at his gut with tears streaming down my face. My only thought was _Oh, good job. That'll show him – a nice stomach massage. _I turned sharply on my heel and ran out of the dorms.

The part that hurt the worst was the fact that he didn't come after me. He usually did. Whenever I would turn and run, he would always say "Hermione! Wait!" and come stampeding after me with his stupid clown feet. Not this time.

Now I'm in my room, scrubbing at my face some more. I feel like an idiot.

**12/29**

**11:36 a.m.**

Diary,

There is to be war. A war that shall go down in history forever as the biggest inter-house fight ever. People have already started taking sides. So far I've got Ginny and Neville and Lavender on my side. Ron's got Harry and Seamus. He's only got Harry out of best-friend dibs. This will change soon – I will woo Harry in time. He will learn.

Only problem is, Ron doesn't know he's in a war right now. He doesn't know he's the biggest opposition and he's my prime target. But he will know soon enough.

I wish there was something to do around this place. I can't go anywhere, not in my condition. No one is here to talk to – to my own disgust, I find myself wanting to Lavender or Parvati. Lavender was once convinced Ron liked me when they were dating, but her hatred of all things redhead has overruled that foolish nonsense. Whenever I'm upset at that boy, she's always there with a ready ear.

I also wish I could see my parents. I should've left on the train a week and a half ago. They wanted to spend the holidays with me, seeing as how I nearly died last year around these times. I wasn't able to spend the summer with them, either, seeing as how Platform 9 and ¾ had been overridden by the Dark Mark followers. The students were trapped at school, just like Voldemort wanted them. He wanted a mass genocide; he wanted to bring down Dumbledore's still-standing structure. Luckily, we won and he's gone and that's the end of that.

I want to hug my mom. I want her to tell me its okay. I might even want to hear one of my dad's weird tooth jokes. Ah, the secret lives of dentists. I want soup. I want friends.

My God I wish I had more homework or detention or something.

**12/29**

**8:48 p.m.**

Diary,

The ink is almost gone. The puffiness remains as a constant reminder of why I'm a) not speaking to anyone of male persuasion and b) waging war against a certain stupid redhead. I've been confined to my room so no one will have the chance to read my billboard of a face. There is absolutely nothing to do, considering I've done all my homework twice already and dare not sneak to the library in my condition. Ginny often visits, bringing me things from the kitchen and words of consolation. She tells me news of the warfront, or the common room as she likes to call it. Harry is normal, and this is good. Ron is a jerkwad, and this is also good. Jerkwads make excellent targets.

In my boredom, I've created a list of all the things I do not like about aforementioned Jerkwad:

_TOP TEN THINGS TO DISLIKE ABOUT RONALD FATHEAD WEASLEY:_

_A memoir to his stupid, written by Hermione Granger_

**1. He is a moron. **Anyone would agree with me on this.

**2. He is too tall for his own good. **Ron, since this summer, has shot up yet _another _few inches. He is exactly, as he likes to inform me all the time, six feet and five inches tall. Using this advantage, he likes to hold my books/homework/dinner above my head and say, "Jump for it," a lot.

**3. He cannot for the life of him learn to use an indoor-voice. **He shouts at everything. Even when in the library and I'm hissing at him to keep it down already, he still finds it appropriate to yell at the person a few aisles over to pass him a book on Quidditch.

**4. He obviously does not own a comb. **Just take one look at his hair and try not to gag.

**5. He cannot do his homework without being helped along like a little four-year-old.** This happens only everyday. He comes up with his name written on the top of his paper and says, "Will you do the rest for me?" And he _knows _I will. Damn his wooing ways.

**6. He cannot go a day without using profanity of some sort. **Harry once bet him he couldn't go a week without swearing, and as it turns out, he can't go half an hour.

**7. He thinks that every time there is a boy-girl event, I will be his back-up partner for when he cannot find a date. **We have had many experiences with this – partners in class, partners in homework, partners to the commencement ball for Headmistress McGonagall's induction. If only Krum could've come, but sadly he was off wooing millions of Quidditch-hungry teenage boys winning some sort of Cup or another. Next time, he keeps promising. Sigh.

**8. He does not possess an iron. **All of his shirts are wrinkly. I think he buys them pre-wrinkled just to annoy his mother and I. Thinks it makes him cool or whatever, when it makes him look a million times more like a moron.

**9. Ditto soap. **Often times Ron does not smell good. Noted times: right after Quidditch practice, mornings when his teeth obviously have not been brushed.

**10. Ronald Weasley is cocky, and needs to be brought down immediately. **This one speaks for itself. The reign of Ronald Weasley as resident jerk will soon come to an end. Oh, the glory that shall be mine. I feel like cackling.

I really want to go downstairs and get some dinner, but I know _he _will be there, laughing at me. Plus, the rest of the student body will probably laugh too. I don't feel like humiliating myself anymore. I just want Ron to apologize already.

I'm tired and ready for this all to be over.

* * *

So... please don't hate it! I'm sick and have been cooped up in my room ever since Christmas, and all of a sudden, I just wrote this all down. I've got plans for this one. :D

Reviews are always nice!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, um, duh.

**A/N: **There is some major VIKTOR KRUM LOVIN' in this chapter. Yes. Hooray! Anyway, thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am loving all of you at this very moment. :D

**

* * *

12/30**

**2:13 p.m.**

Diary,

Ron still has not apologized, to my growing concern. It looks like he actually has no heart and is currently nurturing an apple-sized black hole where aforementioned heart should be.

Anyway, I want to stop talking about Ron. I read the past few pages in this book, and I look to be an obsessed, crazed fan of his. I'm not, really, that's not it at all. I'm not boy-crazy like Lavender, or loony like some people like to call Luna. I like books and grades and trivial things that actually mean something in the long run. I like planning for my future and seeing what's coming next. I don't like sports or farting or anything that boys usually like. I'm not girly, either, now I think about it. I guess I'm just stuck in the middle.

I like books, and that's all I need. Hmph.

An owl flew up to my window today. I was thankful, a little bit. This meant I didn't need to run like a mad woman to the tower to collect my mail. It had a pretty long piece of parchment tied to its leg and I hoped it was from my parents.

It was from Viktor!

I've taped it in here, so I won't misplace it like I do with a lot of my stuff.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I haven't written to you in the longest while. I feel it's been a lifetime. My career is ever-growing and the press is crawling over me for names of friends and family and lovers. I refuse them everything, though, because I believe in privacy. They ask about you every so often, because some people still hang onto the thought we are 'dating.' I tell them only one thing: Hermione Granger and I were never romantically involved. Just like you requested. _

_Only, the truth is, I've been lying and I don't understand why you want me to. I've been faithfully doing as you've wanted for the past two and a half years and my curiosity grows. As I recall, I kissed you by the lake with the giant sea-creature. Also, you kissed me by the painting of the very obese woman in the frilly pink dress. _

_I fear dredging up past memories such as these will put an unwanted dent in our so-called friendship. I am sorry if you do not want to read such a letter, but I feel it is very important to write about these issues. _

_I want to see you again. As you know, I've graduated from school and with the earnings from Quidditch, own my own home in the Norfolk countryside. I would be very obliged if you would agree to help me bring in the new year at my home. Please, Hermione, I want to see you again so badly. _

_Please send your reply – even if it refuses my request – with the owl by which this letter was sent. I will be waiting._

_Yours truly,_

_Viktor_

Holy moley. HOLY MOLEY. HOLY MOLEY HOLY MOLEY.

Viktor, oh, my, WOW. This is why I like him so much. Many people say he's just a brooding ape, because he's not able to express himself through public speaking. He's just quiet, he'd much rather listen than speak. To learn than to share. But the way he writes just makes me weak in the knees. "_My career is ever-growing and the press is crawling over me for names of friends and family and lovers. I refuse them everything, though, because I believe in privacy." _You can't exactly top that, now can you?

I'm writing my reply just as soon as I finish writing in this. I'm telling him of course, I'd love to spend New Year's Eve with him. It's better than being cooped up in the girls' dormitories waiting for an apology that won't ever come. I'd rather spend that night with someone who likes me, than someone who thinks I'm a human notepad.

Today just got a lot better.

YAY!

**12/30**

**7:38 p.m.**

Diary,

WOE. I sent my letter without thinking! The ink won't wear off by tomorrow! What am I, stupid? I realized this just as soon as the bloody owl flew off. I tried lassoing it back with a hair ribbon, but it was long gone by the time I fashioned a loop.

Forget Ron and this silly war – it's time for a war against my skin. Ron will still be a ruddy git after I find out how to look presentable.

Tip #1 for getting ink stains out of flesh: DO NOT USE 'SCOURGIFY' IF YOU GET ANGRY WHEN SOAP AND WATER JUST DON'T WORK.

Now my face is even _puffier _than when I woke up this morning. I feel like crying again. While my face settles down, I'll try to pick out some nice clothes and a book or two Viktor might like to read. I'm excited for leaving, but terrified of what he's going to say once he sees me. Suppose he just turns the other way, whistling? Or is, "Ew, get away from me!"?

No. No, Viktor would never do that. I hope.

**12/31**

**7:12 a.m.**

Diary,

When I told Ginny about Viktor's letter last night, I did not say it was some sort of invitation to tell everyone in the entire school! Honestly! Now they're going to think I'm some sort of Scarlet Woman! I, HERMIONE GRANGER, AM NOT A HOOKER!

Oh, oh, and I have to tell you the way _Ron _reacted. It almost made it all worth telling Ginny and Ginny's enormously large mouth complete with pink, shiny kissable-lipstick. He tried to march up the stairs to my dorm, only to slide right back down. He was roaring – that's right, _roaring. _Not even words, just a lot of weird, dangerous-sounding noises all strung together.

"Hermione!" he bellowed, much to my amusement. "You come down here THIS INSTANT BEFORE I CLIMB UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN MYSELF!"

I giggled. I hate to admit it, but I giggled.

I set myself straight and remembered the markings on my face. "No! Get away!" I yelled back angrily.

"RAAAAGGHHH!" or something of the sort blared loudly in my ears. I could hear him try to stomp up the ramp with no avail. Ginny would later tell me his face was extremely red, like he had burst several blood vessels in the attempt.

Then, there was silence and I slumped against my door. Whew.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted hoarsely. "Come down NOW!"

"I don't want to talk you, Ron," I yelled back civilly. "Now go away."

I love being a protagonist.

"_GRANGER! I DO NOT WANT YOU CAVORTING AROUND WITH KRUM! YOU TELL HIM 'NO' RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT LETING YOU LEAVE THIS CASTLE!"_

That, that made me angry. "Ronald Weasley, stop being a jealous prick and go back to your stupid chess game or whatever it is you do when you're not picking on me. I'm not _cavorting around _with Krum, I'm spending some quality time with my friend. I suggest you take a lesson from this. Good night."

With that, I opened my door and slammed it really loudly, signaling that was the end of the conversation. I leapt onto my bed and closed my suitcase, basking in my great arguing skills. That'll stick it to Ron to be so cruel to me.

I awoke early today to find Ginny staring at me. She scrunched up her face and dragged me into the lavatory, with some sort of cream in her hand. She sat me down on the toilet and smeared a pleasant-smelling lotion on my face and told me to hold still, for God's sake.

I looked in the mirror ten minutes later… and told Ginny she could have my firstborn child, no strings attached. Almost all the writing and puffiness and redness were gone! THANK YOU AND YOUR FANCY MAGICAL FACE-FIXING CREAM, GINNY, AND GOD BLESS YOU. I can still see part of 'know-it-all' on my scalp line, but that can easily be fixed by crafty styling techniques, or just by wearing my hair down.

I hugged that girl until she couldn't breathe, and then some.

I'm doing it again – obsessing over the little things that needn't be obsessed over. If anyone, God forbid, ever reads this, they'll think I'm some sort of airhead. Which I am not. I am ranked as the top student in the seventh year class. Plus, I'm Head Girl. I've already secured an internship at St. Mungo's for next summer. Healing might just be my calling, I'm not sure. If that doesn't work, I've always got a small job working filing papers at The Ministry. Anyway, this is all just to prove I honestly don't fuss this much over my facial features.

Anyway, now that I've cleared that up, back to my story. I got to the front gates easily and was waiting for the ride Viktor promised to send in the letter he sent upon receiving my reply when Ron pounced at me out some bushes or something. I don't really care, it scared the heck out of me.

"Waiting for _Vicky, _are we?" he scoffed, looking quite bedraggled. He was still wearing his stupid pajama bottoms – the horrid orange ones with the hole on the thigh, exposing his Chudley Cannon boxer shorts. He looked like he fell through his closet, then out the window, and somehow managed to stand up next to me.

I didn't bother to answer. I mean, I still had the right to be furious with that kid. And I _was._ Oh, I was.

"He's just using you," Ron told me next, rubbing his long fingers through his horrible hair. He stomped his foot. "Listen to me!"

What a baby.

"Hermione!" he grabbed my shoulder roughly. "Talk to me, woman!"

If I've told him once, I've told him a million times! NEVER REFER TO ME AS 'WOMAN' UNLESS YOU WANT A GOOD HEXING. Sometimes I just sit and wonder what kind of environment Mrs. Weasley thought was good to raise her children in. Honestly. _Woman. _Where does he get off? Next thing I know he'll be shoving me right into a kitchen with a stove full of cookies.

I jerked my shoulder out of his hand and turned in the opposite direction to wait for whatever it was Viktor was sending. Hopefully not one of those dreadful ships – I tend to get seasick. Never liked swimming.

"Since his little Quidditch season is over," Ron said viciously to the back of my disinterested head, "his little flock of fangirls has left until it starts back up in September. Hasn't got anyone good to shag for New Year's. That's the _only _reason he's talking to you again."

My face grew extremely hot. And just after Ginny fixed it, too! My nose began to burn –a familiar sensation. I was going to cry. Again.

ASFJKDSFJD, HOW MANY TIMES IN A DAY MUST I GO THROUGH CRISES? IS HE _TRYING _TO MAKE ME SET A RECORD OR SOMETHING?

Just then, like a savoir in disguise, a carriage came rambling across the pebbly passageway away from the school. It was so good to me. It carried me away from Ron without another word. I hoped he didn't see me through the window, because I was already choked up by the time I sat down.

I'm going to say this once, and never again. Viktor Krum would never use me for sex. Ever. There, it's done, I'm good.

Ron is a stupid moron.

Oh! Wow! WHAT A BIG SURPRISE.

* * *

Soooooooooo, um, this is the end of the chapter. Next chapter will be so much better, I promise. I already have it written. EXPECT SOME KRUM. Oh my, I love that kid. Like, a lot. But my love for rougish, unibrowed Quidditch players will not interfere with the story too much. This is going to be Hr/R eventually. Promise. :)

Comment! Please please please:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Sorry it's such a late update! I have been planning my boyfriend's birthday and working mybutt off with school.Anyway, here is the VIKTOR KRUM LOVIN' I promised. Yes. Hooray. Plus, a great big THANK YOU! to everyone who commented, because that basically made my life.

* * *

**12/31**

**8:28 p.m.**

Diary,

There's so much to say! Viktor is as fine as ever. His little 'cottage' in Norfolk is grand – ten acres of land, three stories, four master bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a pretty garden, a master hall, the list just goes on and on. I nearly had a heart attack when we pulled up. I told the cabbie we had the wrong place, but said no one lived out there for many miles besides Mr. Krum. Viktor says he likes it this way – no one's around to bother him while he's… um, brooding, I'm guessing. Viktor loves to brood.

He gave me a grand hug when I rapped the doorknocker. He insisted on carrying my things up two flights of stairs to a cozy little room overlooking miles and miles of snowy hillside. I only had one suitcase, and it filled what seemed only a hundredth of the closet. Viktor showed me the kitchens, the living rooms (all four of them), the dining hall, and a shed to the side of the house where he keeps his Quidditch supplies for off-season training.

Viktor's looking quite studly, to say the least. He's tall, and dark, and handsome – just like every woman wants in those stupid romance novels I used to collect. I just hope no one checks under my bed while I'm gone and finds the worn copies – they were my mom's! I swear it! Anyway, with the light in the house, his skin has a light olive complexion. His eyebrows (yes, _eyebrows, _not _eyebrow _like Ginny favors saying) are still bushy, and his eyes are a tad dark. But he's just as I remember, which is good. His smile is still as brilliant as ever. Yay.

Dinner was one of the most wonderful things I've ever tasted. I can't even remember what I put in my mouth. I just know it was over before it even began. Then we sat down in one of the larger living rooms with a fireplace and a sparsely-decorated Christmas tree and talked.

Talking is something I love to do. Not that stupid girl-talk like Lavender and the Patil twins live for. I mean _real _talking – debating, discussing, being open to different opinions on things that actually count. I don't often have the chance to do this around the boys – Harry and Ron prefer to talk about sports and life after Hogwarts. They both want to go into professional Quidditch.

Which, I might add, is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of.

I mean, Viktor can do it – he's got the talent, the skill, the determination. Ron, on the other hand, has no focus to speak of. Harry, well, Harry's got better things going for him that just chasing a ball around a field on a broomstick. He's the flipping _Boy-Who-Lived _for Pete's sake.

Anyway, it's nearing midnight, and I may be out of tune, but I know what guys expect when the New Year comes. The term 'sucking face' comes to mind. Seamus got drunk last year and tried to pull the old 'I-can't-seem-to-make-it-up-the-stairs-without-the-assitance-of-a-pretty-girl' routine and ended up with a face full of boils. Harry kissed my cheek, and I allowed him that, only because he went on to try and eat Ginny's face off for the next half-hour.

What am I supposed to do, exactly? Viktor left for the kitchens to get himself a glass of champagne and myself a glass of apple juice. Damn the age requirements. Anyway, am I obliged to kiss him? I know that I wasn't just invited to argue about the state of vampire-control in London, but I haven't quite figured out how to, you know, make the first move or whatever.

Oh God. I'm not good at being a girl.

CURSE THESE HIPS.

I hear him coming. OH MY OH MY OH MY, ADFSDKJFD, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

Do not freak out. Freaking out only constitutes him throwing you out in the snow without your stuff. You must breathe.

BREATHE, DAMMIT!

**1/1**

**9:16 a.m.**

Diary,

There are almost no words to explain what happened last night. It wasn't some big romantic explosion of hearts and bunnies and flowers, but it was enough for me. While I was busy freaking out trying to get myself to breathe and not hyperventilate, Viktor brought us our drinks and sat by me on the sofa. He eased us back into some debate over Muggle lamps. Whatever, I don't really even care. You press a button, they light up.

There's this really big clock hanging in the Dining Hall that when it chimes, you can hear it all over the house. It's really quite beautiful, but that's just me and my questionable liking for antique things. Anyway, when it chimed at midnight, it interrupted our discussion about something boring, I can't remember. Viktor changed the subject.

"You know it is the night of New Year, yes?" he said in that wonderful low voice he has.

I nodded sheepishly, knowing what he was trying to get at. I think. Just as long as it wasn't in my skirt, I was fine. Sort of.

"And I hope you are knowing the customary tradition of those romantically involved on such occasion?" he asked, nodding his head down a little, like he was shy or something.

AAAAHH, YES, I DID. I DID KNOW THE CUSTOMARY TRADITION. My mind was screaming and I kept having to force myself to breathe.

But me, of course, being a know-it-all, presumed he could be talking about a number of things. Some couples went out and got drunk, others got divorces. Some became drag queens and others ran away from home. Last year I remember throwing my homework away that I saved from Year One. It was time to leave the past behind, I decided. Anyway, that's completely off-topic.

"Which one?" I asked timidly, trying to not sound like a stupid five-year-old.

I seriously wanted to punch myself right then, just as the words came hoping out of my big mouth.

Viktor _blushed. _I made him _blush. _Oh God – not a good sign. "The one involving the kiss," he said seriously, a hint of a smile creeping up his face. "I am trusting you are knowing of this particular."

I blushed. YES, YOU TRUST WELL, VICKY OLD PAL.

I nodded, there were no words intelligent enough to say to him.

I'm so glad Viktor's not the very shy type. He knows what he wants, and then goes out and gets it. He scooted all close-like up to me and leaned in really close, smiling and smelling really good. Honestly, that guy smells like wood polish and sage, and when rubbed on a very good-looking man, makes him an even better-looking man.

My brain exploded right around then, I think. So maybe I was a _little _boy crazy. I blame the apple juice.

_I'm going to kiss you,_ I thought in my head, staring at him, sort of hoping I was transmitting secret messages into his mind so he was following me. _And I'm going to kiss you good._

With that, I leaned forward pertly and pressed my mouth against his. I was received with open arms, to say the least.

And I didn't even use proper grammar!

I can now say I've snogged somebody. Viktor is a very impressive first-timer. I'm glad I was so blessed. YAY FOR KISSING. Oh my. I cannot believe myself. I am _not _about to become the next Lavender. I won't allow this. I'm going to completely change the subject this instant.

I don't even remember what time I dragged myself up to bed at. I don't even remember walking up the stairs. I wouldn't be surprised if Viktor carried me. I slept like a princess and had my own bathroom with no time limit on the shower. It was like heaven on Earth.

Viktor is still sleeping. I see he's forgoing his 'rigorous Quidditch schedule' in favor of his pillow. Eh, can't say I blame him. Who wants to get up at five a.m. to drink uncooked eggs and fly around a couple of poles for two hours?

Ew, now I'm not even hungry.

**1/2**

**3:34 p.m.**

Diary,

Well, so ends my excursion to Viktor's neck of the woods. I had a wonderful time and was sad to leave him all alone. I wish that classes didn't start so soon – tomorrow, to be exact. Viktor and I spent all of yesterday just walking around in the snow, exploring different parts of the woods scattered to the west of his house. He made me lunch and I played the piano I found on the second floor a little bit. He says he's planning on staying in Norfolk until spring comes around. Then he'll perhaps visit his parents in Bulgaria – maybe take a trip to Spain to visit his brother and sister-in-law. He also says I'm welcome anytime, and to write him often. He'll be thinking of me.

_He'll be thinking of me._

YAY.

My god, I hope I'm not like this all the time. No wonder people call me unbearable; I hope I don't twitter like this constantly. Schoolwork will come back to reining my life and I won't have the free time to think of all this sappy lovey-dovey nonsense.

Anyway, he helped me pack up this morning after breakfast and gave me a quick peck on the lips right before I got in the carriage to go back to school. He stood with his shoulders out – proudly, I guess you could say – and waved with a slight smile as I rode off down the dirt road. I was still blushing by the time I could no longer see him.

Sometimes I wish he could've just been born a few years earlier, and in a different country, and gone to Hogwarts, and been sorted into Gryffindor, and fallen in love with me a whole lot sooner and easier.

Not to say I love him.

I don't.

I just like his views on vampires or whatever.

You know what's been great about this whole trip? I've never once thought about that insufferable Ron, with his stupid comments about Viktor using me. This'll show him – HA, RON, you were WRONG AS WRONG COULD BE.

Glory be, I spent almost two whole days not thinking about Ron.

DAMMIT I JUST DID.

…This whole vacation has just been ruined.

**1/2**

**9:53 p.m.**

Diary,

I want to go back to Viktor's. No one there gets mad at me, or picks on me, or makes me feel like killing myself for the sake of the common good.

I showed up around two o'clock at school and unpacked my things in a very quiet fashion, trying not to attract attention to the fact that I had just been kissed or anything. I guess you could call me paranoid – but I just felt like everyone around _knew _about it, like they could read me or something. Were my lips redder than normal? I had already dabbed at them a couple of times in the carriage, just to make sure this wasn't trust, but still, one never knows….

After putting away my things, I thought it might be nice to go into the Common Room and search for a book or two. Viktor had borrowed two of my personal books from the bookshelf in my dorm, and I felt the need to fill the spaces they left. I headed quietly down the stairs, still feeling slightly uppity and ninja-ish.

Out of the blue, I heard the calm of Harry's voice.

"Oy, just sit down, mate," he said impatiently.

"Never!" a voice that sounded unmistakably like Ron's seethed.

I used my stealth techniques to slide down a couple more stairs without being noticed so I could get a good view of the room below. Harry was sprawled across an overstuffed couch, looking agitated. Ron was pacing the rug in front of the fireplace, a chess set strewn at his feet. His hair was standing about two feet away from his head – like he hadn't bothered to shower in two or three days. I grimaced just looking at him – that pig.

"Ron, just _sit down! _Nothing happened!" Harry shouted, pulling at the roots of his black hair.

This reminded me to make a note in my planner to remind him about a haircut.

Ron turned to him savagely, looking quite mad in the head. He bent down really low, so his eyes matched vision with Harry's. "You don't know that," he seethed viciously, "they could've done… _ANYTHING!_"

His hands balled into large fists and he paced some more, looking absolutely pitiful. "Did you see her today? She was _smiling. _Girls don't just smile for no reason, Harry!"

"Ron, GOD!" Harry said, frowning.

"It's not _fair! _He can't just _DO THAT!_" Ron yelled, falling on his knees dramatically, clutching at his unwashed hair.

I coughed, introducing myself into the conversation (if you could call it that) and walked down the rest of the steps. I smiled softly, just to spite Ron, and sat in an easy chair to the left of Harry. "Hello," I said to him tentatively, remembering how he hadn't stuck up for me when Ron was being a fathead.

Harry was just about to open his mouth to reply when Ron bore down on me with all his stupid boy-wrath.

"You," he hissed through clenched teeth, pointing a finger at me menacingly. "You… went off with _HIM!_" Ron bent down really low, placing his hands on either side of my chair quickly, so I couldn't escape or whatever. Yeah, like I was really going to run away from this dunderhead.

"Did you have fun, hmm?" Ron asked in a higher-pitched voice, tilting his head to the left. "Did you and Vicky have a _good time?_" Without even waiting for an answer, Ron continued his weird squeaking bit. "What'd you guys do? Did he show you his house? Oh, good for him. Did you guys sit around a talk? About books, probably. Oh, and it was New Years, so did you sleep with him? I know that's what he was planning, Hermione, don't tell me any different."

…

I WAS APPALLED.

How _dare _he speak to me like that. I sat in that chair and my insides felt like they were crumbling into little tiny pieces. Ron, of all people, should know me better than that.

I slapped him.

I slapped him as hard as I could

There may have been an angry battle cry, but I don't really remember. But I do recall smacking him again, across the other side of his face.

Oh, and Harry? Harry was just sitting on his butt watching. No, don't stick up for me, Harry! YOU CLOD!

God, what is the matter with my friends?

Anyway, Ron fell backward a little and stared at me like I had just kicked a puppy or something. Like _he _was a little puppy.

I was shaking, I couldn't control myself, and that is something I don't like. I needed to get away from him and sort this all out by myself. Maybe read a book and fume silently. I stood up out of my seat and departed for the stairs with jelly for legs. I felt I needed to tell him something, though.

"Leave me alone, Ron," I told him in a voice that didn't belong to me. It was deep and hoarse and I hated it. "I don't want to see you. Go find someone else that will put up with your teasing and bullying, because I'm through." _You moron, you bastard! I HATE YOU, RON. DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M THE VILLAIN HERE. I'M NOT THE ONE GOING AROUND SAYING I SLEPT WITH SOMEONE I DIDN'T EVEN SLEEP WITH._

Just then, I sort of did feel like kicking something defenseless and cute.

I am not going downstairs ever again. Not even for food.

Oh wait, school is downstairs. Why must all my plans be foiled?

* * *

End of chapter! I hope you liked it, I made it a page longer, because that's what Viktor deserves. I love that kid way too much. I just can't figure out how to let him down gently, because this is a dedicated R/Hr story. Because that is the _true _otp. BELIEVE IT!

Anyway, enough crazy rant. Now is the time to comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP. Sigh.

**AN: **OHMYGOSH, I am so sorry about this story. I just, lost the muse, you know? It's been forevvverrr. Anyway, I got a review last night from legolascrazy17, and then my brain was like, "Write, goddamnit!" So, um, I did. Hooray! Thank you, legolas!**

* * *

**

1/3

**3: 12 a.m.**

Diary,

_TOP TEN THINGS I AM TIRED OF CURRENTLY:_

_Because I Just Freaking Give Up, written by Hermione Granger_

**Not being able to sleep. **Um, duh. I would not even be writing this stupid list if I could just flipping fall asleep!

**When stupid kids take my table in the Library. **I mean, I am there every single day without fail. When first years take the table in the back where MY books are, this just makes me want to beat them. And Madame Pince is like, "Whatever," when I try to tell her about this catastrophe.

**That I still get berated for SPEW. **What, that was TWO FRILLION YEARS AGO? And still, the house elves need help! And jokes like, "SPEW? What's that? Snape's Pimples Educating Women? HAHAH." Seriously, that is not even funny.

**Knee socks. **What the hell is up with these stupid things? They do not even stay up when I walk.

**Slytherins. **I do not even care anymore about being fair. I HATE THEM. Notables: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Professor Snape. However, I will make an exception for Blaise Zambini, because he is a cutie.

**Kids who make out in the hallways.** Go eat each other's face in your own rooms! I don't like patrolling and having to pull them apart – it is gross. I got licked one time. On accident. I think.

**Talking to people.** I'm not anti-social, I promise. I just think talking to people is dumb, because I can never find anyone who likes anything about me. The fact that I already think they're idiotic might make it hard, too. But whatever.

**The fact that Ginny Weasley does not sleep in my dorm. **I could really use her right now. And her magical face-fixing cream. I don't need it anymore, but just looking at the jar might make me feel better.

**Harry Potter.** I do not even care that he is the Boy-Who-Lived. To me, he is the Boy-Who-Is-Currently-Dead-To-Me-Until-He-Does-Something-Like-Bring-Me-Flowers-To-Make-Me-Forgive-Him.

**Ronald Fathead Weasley and his gigantic, stupid mouth. **He makes me want to cry, in all honesty. I am so tired of him, and everything he does to me.

YOU HEAR THAT RONALD? I GIVE UP.

YOU WIN, DAMMIT!

_Damnit._

**1/3**

**1: 09 p.m. **

Diary,

How horrid can that boy be? God, sometimes I wish he was dead.

Well, not really, but I am angry enough that I can get away with saying that and get a, "You go girl!" from Lavender.

Anyway, Ron bumbled into the Great Hall today while I was picking at my lunch and sat down next to Harry, who was sitting at the table next to mine. I have to give them a little bit of credit, here. They do not have so thick of heads they didn't realize that we were not on speaking grounds. Not even on _looking at me _grounds.

I sat alone and picked at my food, burning holes into my plate with my eyes. I wouldn't glance at them – I would NOT be the first to take to placate this horrific mark Ron slashed in our friendship. It would be his gargantuan feet walking over to MY table to beg and plead my everlasting forgiveness.

And I would accept his offer of an eternity of servitude humbly, patting his head and helping him rise to his feet. Because I am the better person, duh.

Okay, so, I _might've_ coughed into my elbow and looked to see what Harry and Ron were doing. It was to protect the food I wasn't going to eat from germs! Anyway, I hoped they were being pitiful – poking and prodding their plate like I was doing, regretting every single word they said to me (or _didn't_ say, in Harry's case).

They were talking. At one point, Harry tilted back his large head with laughter.

Then, all of a sudden, Ron glanced over at me. I felt shivers run up my spine. I so badly wanted him back, for just a moment.

That moment ended when Ron flipped me the bird.

AHDFSKDDHKSDFHDL

All that crap about wanting my friends back? COMPLETELY GONE.

I stumbled off the bench and tripped all the way down the Great Hall until I was outside. I took off running, trying to ignore the fact I would burn in hell if I broke another school rule. There is to be no running in the halls. I am an enforcer of that rule.

Well, I was up until five seconds ago.

Anyway, I ran all the way to the bathroom. I was crying, and I didn't want anyone to see me, because, well, I am really, really unattractive when I cry. My face turns red and my nose runs and my hair gets poofy, even though my hair has nothing to do with crying, it just does that on its own.

So, instead of being even remotely intelligent and hiding in one of the rotting stalls of the bathroom, I chose to hide underneath the gigantic sink.

Hey, it was the closest thing when I ran in, okay!

And nobody even looked for me under there. For a good reason, too, as I found out.

THERE IS SO MUCH SLIME. OH MY GOD. EW.

I sat under there for like, half an hour crying and shaking like one of those little yappy dogs with hypothermia. I guess the past week just caught up with me, and as happy as Viktor makes me, Ron ruins that feeling and then just keeps going.

**1/3**

**3:27 p.m.**

Diary,

Well, that was interesting.

When I finished writing down what happened at lunch, I put my book back in my bag and sat underneath the sink. I had stopped crying, and I hoped my face wasn't so red. I stretched out my legs and waited for something to happen.

Well, something DID happen.

Padma Patil walked in. "Hermione?" her sing-song voice hit the marble. "You in here?"

I didn't feel like answering. Especially to someone who called my choice in hair ribbons _revolting. _

Which they are NOT!

Anyway, she sort of gasped and dropped down on one knee. "HERMIONE!" she screamed, looking at me. "OH MERLIN! HERMIONE!"

You know what, Padma? _No one likes to be screamed at so shut the heck up._

Padma didn't even wait for me to move. She scrambled to her feet, screeching, "OH GOD! OH HOLY GOD! HERMIONE GRANGER IS DEAD! I JUST SAW A DEAD GIRL!"

She ran out of the bathroom and let the door slam behind her.

That girl.

Is completely.

PSYCHOTIC.

Honestly, I have no idea why they let freaks like that in this school.

**1/3**

**4:03 p.m.**

Diary,

OH MY GOD. **EVERYONE** IS A FREAK.

_I AM NOT DEAD!_

**1/3**

**4:17 p.m.**

Diary,

So, apparently, Padma has a really big mouth. She managed to alert the whole school of the bathroom with my _corpse _in it. Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall burst through the doors with their wands drawn.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall screamed, looking around wildly. "Miss Granger, answer now or so help me I will put you in detention!"

I still didn't feel like moving.

So, well, I didn't.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall ran over to the sink while Sprout began kicking down the doors to the stalls.

Geez, for someone so small, Professor Sprout has muscles. She must be like, part ninja.

Anyway, McGonagall squatted down and looked at me.

"Miss Granger," she said in a calm voice. "I really just do not appreciate you having a nervous breakdown at this time. Please get up. _Now._"

So, I got up.

THEN THE COMPLETELY STUPID PART HAPPENED.

Harry ran into the bathroom. "I'm sorry to anyone in here that knows I shouldn't be in here! I'm sorry, cover your bits!" he yelled, his head down. "Hermione! Hermione, are you alright?" he yelled at the floor.

"Mister Potter!" McGonagall. "This is not the time or the place!"

"HERMIONE?" Harry shouted over her.

"WHAT!" I screamed, staring at him. Honestly!

"Hermione!" Harry yelled back, looking up. He was smiling.

Then he fell to the floor, due to the large oaf that ran through the door yelling and swearing and hit him full-contact. "Goddamnit, Hermione! YOU HAD BETTER NOT EVEN BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Ron yelled, trying to pick himself up off the floor. "I SWEAR TO _GOD!_"

Harry grunted under the weight of Ron's abnormally large body.

"Potter and Weasley!" McGonagall shouted at them. "Leave this instant!"

"HERMIONE GRANGER, _DO NOT BE DEAD!_"

"Ron, cut it out with the PMS!" Harry yelped, getting elbowed in the stomach.

Professor Sprout sprung into ninja action and yanked them up from the floor. "Boys, detention! For a month!"

"HERMIONE!" Ron roared, looking about frantically.

Apparently, it was not enough that I was not dead. I had to be invisible, too!

"What the heck do you want?" I screamed, making even McGonagall jump. "The whole reason I'm even IN HERE is because of you Neanderthals! DO YOU NOT EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT WE ARE NOT FRIENDS? And you do not even listen to authority! That is part of the reason why I think you're jerks! AND THEY TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT SO LEAVE ALREADY!"

Then, everyone got sort of quiet.

Professor McGonagall took hold of my arm again and ushered me out of the bathroom and up to my dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron to deal with the Ninja.

SUCH FREAKS.

**1/3**

**9: 56 p.m.**

Diary,

Ginny just left. She brought me a cold compress and a book that arrived from Viktor that afternoon while I was busy being not dead.

_Dear God,_

_What the hell do you think you're pulling? _

_Honestly. _

_-Hermione Jane Granger

* * *

**AN: **So, I hoped you liked it. I wrote it at like, three a.m. this morning! And expect some more to come, because I remembered how much I like this story. And expect some more VIKTOR KRUM, because I flipping love that kid._

PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE.

Okay.

Love, Katie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own HP. Duhhhhh.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, guys. Over 1,000 hits. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW _AWESOME THAT IS? _Because I DO. And for that? I wrote double what I usually do. Thanks, guys who read this story, it means a whole lot to me. I love you! Also: here is some more Viktor Krum lovin'. **

* * *

**

**1/4**

**10: 37 a.m.**

Diary,

Is it SO HARD to just LEAVE ME ALONE?

**Ginny:** Of course it isn't! She completely understands that I am tired and do not feel like going downstairs to breakfast just to have the entire school ask why I'm not dead anymore.

**Ron: **NEVER. NEVER EVER EVER EVER AS LONG AS WE BOTH SHALL LIVE SHALL HE ABANDON MY SIDE AGAIN.

Oh, the promises.

HOW CAN THOSE TWO POSSIBLY EVEN BE REALTED. It is a medical mystery that I plan to devote my life to solve.

Except, not really. I wouldn't be able to put up with Ron for that long. However, I would enjoy stabbing him in the neck with needles.

**1/4 **

**12:23 p.m.**

Diary,

Okay, so when a door is locked, the inhabitant of the room DOES NOT WANT TO BE DISTURBED!

FIGURE IT OUT YOU GREAT FATHEAD!

And while you do, keep it down with the incessant knocking! And yelling. And threats. And general hooplah related to being locked out.

**1/4**

**3:12 p.m.**

Diary,

With an exception of yesterday, today has got to be the stupidest day of my entire life. Seriously, I cannot even say.

Ron has been standing outside of my dorm for SIX _HOURS STRAIGHT_. He hasn't moved since he woke up this morning.

God, how did he even get up here?

AND WHY?

Well, I KNOW WHY. I can't _forget_ why. He's been flipping screaming the list of reasons at my door since he figured I wasn't opening it up.

**_FIVE REASONS WHY RONALD WEASLEY IS BECOMING MY PERSONAL BODYGUARD:_**

_Because I think he finally went insane, by Hermione Granger_

**1. I am a teenage girl. **Apparently, this puts me at a large risk of falling down stairs, being kidnapped, going crazy, and dying. If I were born a boy, I wouldn't have to worry about above. Oh, _darn!_

**2. I am friends with Harry Potter. **Well, this one actually makes sense. Harry's always paranoid that the moment Ron or I leave his side, Voldemort has obviously kidnapped us.

**3. He realized how delicate I am. **This one just doesn't even make sense. He's the one who's delicate – practically crying when he found out I wasn't dead. He tried to come visit me in the Hospital Wing, but I threw a bedpan at him and ran away. I am not delicate. It makes me want to strangle Ron a little. Actually, a lot.

**4. He needs something to do in his spare time, since Harry locked him out of their room too for getting them a month's worth of detention. **Because he has no life whatsoever, Ron feels the need to impose himself on mine forever. Oh joy, oh rapture!

**5. Because he's sorry. **Well, this one I can respect. He flipping should be sorry, after what he pulled. Or, maybe he's just saying this to get me to open the door. Since Harry won't talk to him, and neither will Ginny, Ron apparently ran out of friends to complain to about me, and decided to just complain straight to my face. Whatever the case, I don't care. THE DOOR WILL NOT OPEN ON YOU, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. BET THE FARM ON IT.

I have heard this list so many times, I think I may have to unlock the door just to slam it on his nose the moment he pounces to get in.

Oh man. I have to pee.

**1/4 **

**8:49 p.m.**

Diary,

Ron hasn't left. Says he brought his homework.

Ended up slipping said homework under the door so I could check it.

Now I am hungry.

And still have to pee. Very, very badly.

**1/5 **

**3: 18 a.m.**

Diary,

I have resorted to sneaking out to the kitchens in the dead of night, just so I can eat. Ron is so not worth this.

And he never actually left. When I walked out of my dorm, he was practically laying across the whole hallway, drooling on himself while he slept. I actually felt kind of sorry for him. Stone floors are not the most comfortable thing to sleep on.

GOD. After all the horrible things he's done to me in the past few weeks, I _still_ feel sorry for him.

Wait. WAIT.

What the hell am I doing.

_I AM BEING THE APATHY FAIRY, THAT'S WHAT I'M BLOODY WELL DOING. _

AHDKADFSJFKDS.

Damnit.

**1/5**

**12:34 p.m.**

Diary,

I have not left this room in two days. I think I am going to strangle that boy. Seriously, I am not even joking.

And NO ONE will help me. Ron has been standing out there, bugging the heck out of me and probably EVERYONE ELSE ON THE PLANET, but EVERYONE ELSE ON THE PLANET have the choice of leaving and going somewhere where Ron is _not_ yelling and kicking and acting like a five-year-old.

Like the Library.

Well, not really. That's just what I would do, given the chance to escape the prison Ron has to lovingly created for me.

I _absolutely_ hate him.

And I _absolutely_ have to pee again.

**1/5**

**7:28 p.m.**

Diary,

I finally opened the door and yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

That did not work out so well.

Damnit, I ALWAYS FLIPPING MESS UP.

Ron just sort of stared up at me, hurt, because he had been sprawled out in front of the frame and I had accidentally jabbed the edge of the door into his stomach. He opened his mou –

**1/5**

**10:12 p.m.  
**

Diary,

Whatever progress I managed to make with Ron has completely evaporated. God, we get in an argument every single freaking day of my life. Why? Why is he such a freak about this?

He hates me now, and has renounced his claim as my personal bodyguard. And ever speaking to me ever again.

Which, thinking about it, is what I wanted all along.

But I didn't want him to physically pick me up and put me in my room, then stalk out and magically lock the door from the outside and proceed to not tell me – or anyone else – the charmed password to unlock it.

So, now, I'm stuck in here, waiting for Ginny to beat the answer out of him. It has been two hours. I don't think Ginny is beating anything. At all.

God, I didn't want him to take what I said personally!

UGHHH!

Oh, wait, book from Viktor. Right! I can totally read this while I wait for someone to unlock the door and let me go to the loo!

**1/6**

**2:53 a.m.**

Diary,

OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN.

My day?

TOTALLY JUST GOT A FRILLION PERCENT BETTER.

OH MAN! FORGET RON AND THE DOOR BEING LOCKED AND GINNY NOT EVEN SHOWING UP AND THE FACT I STILL HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND ALSO THE FACT I'M STILL REALLY HUNGRY AND LAVENDAR AND PARVATI BEING REALLY MAD ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO SLEEP IN THEIR OWN ROOMS AND THREATENING TO DISEMBOWEL ME!

Viktor, light of my life, you doll, you babe, you just make my whole entire life. Seriously.

Viktor sent me a book – a really nice one about Faeries that I read when I was twelve, but sweet nonetheless – and a note that read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am sending you this book because you have shared with me so many of your own, leaving them with me at my home. They have filled my library and left me with many nights of intense reading. I have promised to have every volume you presented me with read before the next time you visit._

_A visit which I hope you will make soon. Many of my nights here are spent alone – as it is snowing heavily here in Norfolk and I am not able to travel very far and I dislike using Floo Powder – and are spent in front of the fireplace. I have gotten a dog, though, who keeps me company. However, I would like you to keep me company as well._

_Please let me know when I can see you again, dearest Hermione, as I am very lonely and often have time to reminisce about New Year's. I want to see you smile again, to hear you laugh, to just be around you. _

_Write me when you read this – immediately, I demand politely. I am bored silly, as you put it one time, and Thor – my new pet – cannot speak in such a way you can. _

_I miss you dearly and lovingly,_

_Viktor_

AKSDFJISDNFDISD!

This guy is amazing – out of this WORLD!

Viktor: one, Ron: negative fourteen million.

**1/6**

**5:48 a.m.**

Diary,

LAVENDAR IS A TART.

This morning, the door was finally unlocked and I escaped to the loo. It was not my fault I was screaming with joy, it just sort of _happened. _

So, while I was coming back, feeling extremely refreshed, I sort of ran into somebody. I was running at the time – overjoyed that I could finally stretch my legs – and maybe I was going too fast with my eyes closed, but NO ONE SHOULD BE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY AT FIVE IN THE MORNING BESIDES ME, AND THAT IS ONLY BECAUSE I HAD A GOOD REASON.

_NO ONE._

Except, it _wasn't _a no one.

IT WAS VIKTOR!

_**WHAT!**_

WHAT IN THE HELL IS VIKTOR DOING STANDING – very handsomely and broodingly, I may add – IN FRONT OF MY DORM DOOR? GUYS AREN'T EVEN ALLOWED UP HERE!

"Hermione!" he shouted at me, picking me up by my armpits. "You are alright!"

I stared into his dark, deep eyes fringed by dark, deep eyelashes and stray eyebrow hairs. They were _gorgeous. _

So gorgeous, in fact, I got lost and couldn't answer until Viktor shook me. I remembered he was holding me a few inches above the floor with little to no effort, and struggled to be put down. "Hermione!" he shouted – _why the heck was he shouting, I was right there! _– putting me on the floor.

"Viktor!" I gasped, trying to straighten my hair. "What're you _DOING HERE?"_

"Hermione!" Viktor repeated for the flipping third time without even bothering to answer my one and only question, "You are alright!" He hugged me tightly and did not let go. He sort of stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

It made me giggle and blush.

OH GOD, I WAS GIGGLING WHAT THE HECK.

"Hermione, I have heard the reports that you were dead!" Viktor shouted _again. _

Then I stopped giggling, because this seriously just wasn't even funny anymore. Firstly, he really needed to stop shouting, because his mouth was flipping two inches away from my ear, and secondly, I WASN'T FLIPPING DEAD.

"Viktor," I sighed, hugging him back, "That's old news."

"Hermione!" Viktor cried in an obnoxiously loud voice, letting me go and grasping me by my shoulders. "You are to be alright?"

"Yes!" I almost shouted. "I am alright!" I lowered my voice. "Now, Viktor, you can't go around screaming your head off because it is five in the morning and you're really just being annoying."

Viktor shook his head and ran a hand over his face. "Hermione," he said in a voice that was quite pleasant to my ears. "I had received the false news that you had passed away last night and I made the journey here as fast as I could."

I stood back on one of my heels, swallowing my tongue a little.

"Who," I asked, trying to smile as he held my hands, "told you _that _piece of junk?"

Viktor grasped my hands tighter. "A girl by the name of Lavender Brown."

Just the sound of her name made my blood curdle a little.

SHE WOULD. SHE _WOULD _WRITE TO THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE THE PROSPECT OF DATING BECAUSE THEY'RE ABLE TO PUT UP WITH ME ON A DAILY BASIS AND NOT TELL ME THEY HATE ME OVER DINNER CONVERSATION. SHE _WOULD _TELL THEM I DIED.

And lucky us! Just then, Lavender and Parvati ran up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Lavender giggled, feigning shock. "Bringing a boy up to our room? No _wonder _you locked us out!"

DIE IN HELL, LAVENDER. JUST DO IT. RIGHT NOW. _NOT. KIDDING._ DO IT.

Parvati is totally the Robin to Lavender's Batman and just stood there giggling.

"Lavender, leave us alone," I told her sternly, in the voice I only reserve for idiots.

"Lavender!" Viktor shouted, apparently forgetting _everything _I had just told him about being annoying. "You are her?"

"Viktor Krum," she giggled, striding up to him.

And, of course, she looked absolutely _gorgeous _with messy hair and sleep bags under her perfect green eyes.

"Hermione, what is the meaning of this?" Viktor asked, turning back to me, looking like a lost puppy.

SO CUTE. SO. FLIPPING. CUTE.

Anyway, Lavender totally just butted in without even being asked like _always._

"Oh, haven't you heard? Hermione _faked _being dead. She was just kidding, weren't you Hermione?" she turned to me with a grin on her face. "You threw everyone into a hysterical panic for no reason, right?"

God, for someone who co-founded the I Hate Ron Weasley Forever With No Exceptions Club, she is not earning the _Most Friendly Coworker Award._

"Why the heck did you _tell him!" _I wanted to know.

"Well, when no one told me you were actually alive," Lavender scoffed, looking down on me (which is totally not even my fault because I am only five feet tall and cannot help being looked down on by everyone in the entire freaking school). "I decided to tell Vicky so he wouldn't be left in the dark."

VICKY. WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAME IS _VICKY?_

IT IS ONLY OKAY WHEN _I _CALL HIM THAT! AND I DON'T EVEN DO THAT TO HIS FACE BECAUSE IT'S JUST WEIRD!

"Lavender," I huffed, interrupting Viktor, who was standing there with his mouth probably ready to shout something else completely ridiculous, "you are being really annoying right now, and it being really early in the morning, I just don't need to deal with you. Please let us put our relationship back together in peace, considering you destroyed it in the first place and really don't need to be around to hear this. Leave. Please."

I made a little 'shoo' motion with my hand, just for effect.

Lavender put her hand on her hip and flung her blonde hair over her shoulder. "_Well,"_ she said, "aren't _we _being little PMS-y?"

I glared at her until I thought I was going to start her on fire. Unluckily, I didn't.

"Yes," I answered back, completely forgetting how embarrassing it was to talk about being premenstrual in front of the guy I made out with. "So please – remove yourself."

"Fine," Lavender sniffed, butting through Viktor and I to get to our dorm door. "But see if you get in _here _anytime soon, Miss I-Lock-Myself-In-Other-People's-Bedrooms-Just-Because-I'm-Afraid-Of-Confronting-My-Ex-Best-Friend-The-Freak."

SO NOT NEEDED.

Once Lavender disappeared into the room, I looked back to Viktor. We just sort of stared at each other. Then I went to staring at Parvati, whom Lavender had forgotten to take with her.

Parvati just glared back and went, "_Tuh_." Then she stalked into our room and slammed the door.

Then there was a long period of reflective silence.

"Well," Viktor said, scratching the back of his head. "I am sorry about my uninvited intrusion." His cheeks were red, and not from the cold.

"No!" I practically shouted. "It's okay. I'm sorry for faking death. Sort of. Not really." My voice trailed off and we both went about admiring the floor and the state of my bare feet – I needed to paint my toenails again.

Viktor kissed my cheek. "I will go now. It is very early and I understand there is a concept of a woman's 'beauty sleep' and you must achieve it."

I laughed. Viktor is so clueless sometimes, but I adore him.

OH MY GOD I ADORE HIM.

"Hey, uh," I scratched the back of my own head. God, I needed a shower. "Do you want to stick around and wait while I get ready? I mean, it only takes me fifteen minutes to shower and dry my hair. Then maybe we can hang out? Maybe? Possibly?"

Viktor's face _lit up. _Seriously.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I will wait downstairs for you on the couch in front of the fireplace and will not move until you join me!"

Then, he sort of hopped and walked quickly down the hallway and disappeared down the stairs.

CUTEST THING EVER? _YES._

So I went inside my room and Lavender went, "Think you could be any more of a priss? Huh?"

_SUCH A GODDAMN TART._ NOT EVEN JOKING.

So, now I've got to go shower and meet Viktor downstairs! Because we are going to go out on a date! TOGETHER!

Oh God, I hope Ron doesn't find him.

MUST HURRY!

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! I have a lot of plans for this story - it's going to be a long one! Stick around for some Ron Weasley lovin', because there's absolutely going to be some. Except for the fact that they hate each other right now, and he's pretty much failed at being her bodygaurd. Anyway, expect another update soon because I love you! 

Leavea comment? Yes please? Right now? COMMENT?

Okay! Love bunches and bunches and all that good stuff, Katie.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. JKR does.

HEY GUYS! REMEMBER ME??? ...Sorry about the almost year-long haitus. I really have no excuses. It's senior year, what can you expect? Anyway, here's that chapter I promised... and there will be another to come VERY SOON. I thank all of you guys who have stuck with my story for such a long time... I love you!

ANYWAY... HERE GOES...

* * *

**1/6**

**12:54 p.m.**

Diary,

WHY DOESN'T THIS ESTABLISHMENT WHICH CALLS ITSELF A SCHOOL HAVE SECURITY? I COULD HAVE USED IT TODAY, DAMNIT!

Honestly, is it _SO HARD_ to put a few severely large men around to ensure the safety of the student body?

_**…IS IT?!?!?**_

_****_

**1/6**

**11:23 p.m.**

Diary,

I feel like dying.

In fact, I probably should be dead right now.

_Maybe I just won't wake up tomorrow._

…DAMNIT.

**1/7**

**2:16 a.m.**

Diary,

My master plan of dying in my sleep has been foiled due to the fact I cannot even freaking fall asleep. I may as well do what I do best.

Which is to rant about Ronald Weasley until I pass out.

…Which is actually very, _very_, _extremely, incredibly, exceedingly, dreadfully, extraordinary, fantastically, vastly __**SAD**_ I SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF MYSELF THAT TALKING ABOUT RON IS THE BEST THING I CAN DO. AND ALSO USING THAT MANY ADVERBS IN A SINGLE SENTENCE.

But I hate him too much to think of anything else. So here goes:

**FIFTEEN WAYS MY DAY WENT HORRIFICALLY WRONG**

_Because I can't find any other way to express myself, by Hermione Granger_

**1. Viktor showed up to save me. **That was just begging for trouble. Honestly, I should have known. I might as well just have worn a t-shirt that says HEY EVERYBODY, LOOK TO MY LEFT! THERE'S A QUIDDITCH STAR THAT EVERYONE LOVES RIGHT HERE! _EVERYONE LOOK!!!!__ AND THEN DISCUSS AND MAKE UP RUMORS AND ALSO, __**TELL RON WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!!!**_ It would've saved a lot of time.

**2. Viktor and I walked around the grounds together, in broad daylight. **It's like we were on parade, with great flashing lights and a sign above us that read: HEY RON, OVER HERE.

**3. Ron showed up and tried to start a fight with Viktor. **Like he could even freaking COMPETE with Viktor! He yelled something about Viktor and being a womanizer in a gruff, manly tone that made my heart leap a bit before he charged (head down and everything) and tried to attack.

**4. Viktor 'pacified' Ron. **Well, actually, he picked him up and threw him on the ground. Very _gracefully_, I might add.

**5. Viktor and I had to 'talk' about the aforementioned episode. **Like I had any flipping clue what Ron was talking about. One minute he was my bodyguard, the next he couldn't stand to be around me. It was being friends with a loony. I tried to convey this notion to Viktor, but he was too riled to comprehend, understandably.

**6. Viktor left without ****so**** much as a goodbye.**

**7. I cried. **A lot.

**8. Harry found me. **Harry, albeit a dundering fathead, is a tad bit sweet at the core of him. He came and sat with me under a willow tree for a while. He didn't say anything, which was nice.

**9. Ron found me. **Considerably not as nice. He can blundering out of some bushes and Harry scurried off, sensing impending doom and leaving me all to myself. He yanked me up and pressed me against the tree so hard I could feel the bark ripping into my shirt. He yelled some nonsense about being involved with an older man and how stupid I was for it. He asked me how I could do that to Harry, how I could do that to HIM, _ESPECIALLY._

**10. I yelled. **A lot.

**11. Ron yelled back. **Even louder.

**12. I screamed. **Loudly.

**13. Ron kissed me. **Forcibly.

**14. Ron ran away. **I could barely even breathe when he retracted his vice grip on my arms and dashed away like some scared woodland creature. Honestly, I've never seen him run that fast. …Kid's got skills.

**15. I haven't heard from Ron OR Viktor ALL DAY, leaving me in a **_**cave of confusion**_I didn't leave my spot by the tree for several hours. I think partly because I was unable to move, because I was numb, because I was in shock, because flipping Ronald Fathead Weasley flipping kissed me, because I DON'T KNOW WHY. I have spent the rest of the day contemplating all the reasons. I will make a special subcategory for the aforementioned reasons:

** a. It's Ron. **He is loonier than an average teenage girl.

** b. Ron was angry. **Ron tends to go into periods of intense rage, wherein he forgets the context of normal society rules. Actually, sometimes, he even forgets where he is, or who he was angry at.

** c. Ron was jealous. **I know it's not a strong reason, but maybe, right? Who knows.

** d. Ron was under a jinx, curse, or hex… or all three at the same time. **Probably the most likely.

** e. Maybe it's not Ron at all… maybe it's someone USING A POLYJUICE POTION!!! **…Maybe.

** f. Ron and Viktor are actually in cahoots with each other, putting on this scene to make me realize how much I actually adore Viktor. **It could happen.

** g. I just imagined the whole thing and I will awake in a few moments and realize how silly I've been and laugh delightfully while getting ready for a normal day at school. **YEAH RIGHT.

WOE.

**1/7**

**3:29 a.m.**

Diary,

YOU KNOW WHAT INFURIATES ME THE MOST?

…The fact that he kissed me so fast, I didn't even get feel if his lips were as soft as they look.

**1/7**

**3:57 a.m.**

Diary,

_WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL VIKTOR??????????????????????????????????_

**1/7**

**4:21 a.m.**

Diary,

Ron kissed me.

_Ron_ kissed me.

Ron _kissed_ me.

Ron kissed _me._

**1/7**

**4:47 a.m.**

Diary,

…I SHOULD BE MAD ABOUT IT.

…I THINK.

…_**YES,**_ I SHOULD. I THINK. WE'LL SEE. BUT PROBABLY YES, I WILL BE MAD.

**1/7**

**5:34 a.m.**

Diary,

Okay, so I have figured it out: I will never, ever, ever tell Viktor what happened.

_**EVER.**_

There, problem solved.

**1/7**

**12:28 p.m.**

Diary,

I tried. I really, _really_ tried.

But _absolutely cannot_ go to anymore classes.

That is, until Ron transfers out of all of them.

Here's my reasoning: I walked into History of Magic before lunch today and took my seat. Then Harry walked in with Ron trailing behind him. I averted my gaze immediately.

But then looked up, because um, _duh,_ I'm _me_. I have the compulsive and obsessive urge to know what everyone is doing at all times. Even if it is Ron.

ADSKFJASDIOGNSDIGHSDLFJSDFJSD

He never looked at me ONCE! ONCE IN THE WHOLE CLASS! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR? **OBVIOUSLY! **

Ron didn't even stay after class a little to catch up with me. He just flipping left, half of his books not even in his bag.

"Ron!" I called after him, the name fuzzy and foreign on my lips. Weird, huh?

Ron turned abruptly and bowled over some first years. His eyes found mine.

AND THEN HE TURNED AROUND TO RUN AWAY.

...but then tripped over the aforementioned first years and face-planted.

Then, I ran away in tears.

I am SO CONFUSED.

**1/7**

**10:26 p.m.**

Diary,

I snuck down to dinner earlier to grab Ginny and drag her carefully up into the Girl's Lavatory to have a chat. I told her what had happened and she gasped and did that giggly thing that annoys the crap out of me.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO HE DIDN'T! NO HE DIDN'T! NO WAY! NO WAY!" she cried with glee, her eyes squinted and elfish. I sort of resented her in that moment.

I sighed and leaned against the basin of the stone sink and it soothed my back, as the skin was still shredded by the bark of the tree from yesterday. I shut my eyes tightly, because I couldn't bear to look at Ginny – she looks amazingly like her brother when she wants to.

"NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!" Ginny hopped around.

"Ginny!" I answered shrilly, "You are going to make me _VOMIT_ ALL OVER THE PLACE."

"NO HE DIDN'T! NO WAY! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE DIDN'T, DID HE? NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!"

Such was the extent of our conversation.

I left Ginny – who was still in FITS of excitement – in the bathroom after I held her down and forced her into complete secrecy. She was of absolutely NO HELP WHATSOEVER after she giggled a 'yes' and clambered to her feet to do that ridiculous hoppy-dance.

I dared not ask anyone else, not even Lavendar, considering we had decommissioned the I Hate Ronald Weasley Forever with No Exceptions Club when she threw my entire wardrobe into the common room this afternoon, screaming about how I could sleep on the floor, for all she cared.

…Can you say _completely neurotic?_

Anyway, now I am here, lying on a couch in the secluded part of the common room, scribbling in my diary.

I do not foresee sleep tonight.

woe

* * *

How was that for a surprise? Huh? Huh? PLEASE read and REVIEW. It means a lot to me. Plus, it's extra motivation to write more. :) ALSO: RON-LOVIN' COMIN' UP.

Love bunches, Katie


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter!

Okay, my apology to everyone who has waited a frillion years for the next chapters to the story comes in the form of... another new chapter a day after I put out the last chapter yay!!! But seriously, thanks to EVERYONE who reads. Also: major Ron-Lovin' is coming up in the next few chapters. And maybe also a little Viktor-Lovin', but we'll see. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**1/8**

**12:12 a.m.**

Diary,

I HATE LAVENDAR.

…How DARE she make me _actually sleep on the couch_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**1/8**

**1:23 a.m.**

Diary,

Now that I've had a couple hours to think about it, here is my (drastic) (horrible) (unimaginable) (terrible) situation:

-Viktor called me up, romanced me, and then kissed me. _I was happy._

-Ron freaked out even _before_ Viktor showed up. _I was annoyed._

-I made everyone think I was dead. _I was even __**more**__ annoyed._

-Ron freaked out even more, which I really didn't think was humanly possible until it actually happened. _Yeah, __**still**__ annoyed._

-Viktor freaked out and showed up. _I was happy again!_

-Ron tried to fight Viktor, but really was body-slammed (very _nicely_) into the ground. _I was horrified by the fact that there was violence and the fact that Ron had __**obviously not showered**__ before he tried._

_-_Viktor left. _I was very sad._

-Ron kissed me. _I was __**WHAT THE FLIP??????**_

-Both boys now refuse to talk to me. _**WHAT THE FLIP TIMES **__**A**__** BILLION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

-I am sleeping on the couch. _Whatever._

AND I HAVE NO FLIPPING IDEA WHAT TO DO ABOUT ANYTHING.

…BESIDES YELL ABOUT IT.

….TO NO ONE.

….DAMNIT.

**1/8**

**3:14 a.m.**

Diary,

MISSION: Sneak back into room and sleep the night away comfortably in own bed.

Wish me luck!!!

**1/8**

**3:47 a.m.**

Diary,

MISSION SBIRASTNACIOB (_Sneak Back Into Room __And__ Sleep The Night Away Comfortably In Own Bed_) **FAILED.**

Lavendar The Tart (_LTR_) woke up as I opened the door.

**WILL TRY AGAIN SOON, COUCH IS NOT COMFORTABLE.**

**1/8**

**4:03 a.m.**

Diary,

**MISSION SBIRASTNACIOB FAILED AGAIN.**

LTR locked the door from the inside-out.

….WILL TRY TO GET KEY. OR BEAT IT DOWN. WHATEVER.

**1/8**

**4:19 a.m.**

Diary,

I am currently sitting in the hallway beside my bedroom door.

Now I know how Ron felt.

I feel ONE HALF an atom of remorse and ONE THIRD an atom of respect for what Ron did when he thought he was my bodyguard.

…But then again, the kid is delusional 97 percent of the time. So there's that…

**1/8**

**4:28 a.m.**

Diary,

**MISSION SBIRASTNACIOB FAILED AGAIN AND IS NOW TO BE SHUT DOWN EFFECTIVE **_**IMMEDIATELY.**_

BECAUSE I JUST FREAKING GIVE UP, _OKAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_I even CRIED and she didn't open the flipping door. _

**1/8**

**4:56 a.m.**

Diary,

LTR is dead to me.

FOREVER.

**1/8**

**10:28 a.m.**

Diary,

Finally snuck into the room when everyone left for classes.

It is killing me that I am not in class right now. I am _**LITERALLY DYING**_ on the inside.

I know this because my stomach hurts.

A lot.

**1/8**

**1:34 p.m.**

Diary,

Okay, I compromised with myself.

COMPROMISE: _At least go to the classes I don't have with Ron._

OKAY I HAVE TO GO BECAUSE POTIONS STARTS IN TWO MINUTES BYE.

**1/8**

**2:58 p.m.**

Diary,

I am now in the Library. I checked with all the teachers after class so now I have all my homework. I AM SO EXCITED!!!

Anyway, REPORT: _I saw Ron in the hallway. _He turned around (AGAIN) and briskly walked the other way. Luckily this time, he did not injure anyone in the process.

….Besides my heart.

I honestly have _no idea_ what I'm going to do.

HOW DO YOU MAKE PEOPLE TALK TO YOU???????? BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY I HAVE NO FLIPPING CLUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**1/8**

**7:21 p.m.**

Diary,

Okay, homework is finished. My hands are all inky. Great. I'll attract ALL the guys with my good ink-looks.

_A word stronger than 'crap__'._

**1/8**

**8:45 p.m.**

Diary,

Am now in the common room. On a couch.

THE DOOR IS ALREADY LOCKED!!!!!!!

_IT IS NOT EVEN BEDTIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**1/8**

**9:13 p.m.**

Diary,

Still no news from Viktor. I can't imagine he's still mad about the fight!

…I mean, he _won_, didn't he??

**1/8**

**9:48 p.m.**

Diary,

This couch is not comfortable.

Not one bit.

**1/9**

**2:32 a.m.**

Diary,

_OH MY GOD._

EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT. IT'S LIKE I'M ON DRUGS.

AND FLOATING.

AND ACTUALLY KIND OF HAPPY. I THINK. MAYBE. PROBABLY, YEAH.

…WILL EXPLAIN LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**1/9**

**12:12 p.m.**

Diary,

I have skipped lunch in order to record all of last night's happenings. I was too excited!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, RECAP: _it's too long to explain in this sentence. Read below._

So I was on the couch last night, complaining quietly to myself, when I heard footsteps.

Loud, _manly_ footsteps.

So what did I do? I hid. It _was like eleven o'clock at night!!!_ Who did _I_ know that stays up that late??? Besides me? …And maybe Harry? …Or Ron?

…And why would either of THEM want to come down and talk to me??

Anyway, I took solace behind the curtain and kind of wrapped it around me, because GEEZ was it cold in there!! I peeked out a little and saw RON BLUNDERING WEASLEY trudge down the last few steps and throw himself quite dramatically onto the sofa in front of the fireplace.

(A.K.A MY BED)

(WHICH I WAS VERY DISGRUNTLED AT)

He sat up and I saw his profile. The firelight accentuated his very large Adam's apple and it mesmerized me for a second, twitching and moving when Ron swallowed. I had never noticed it before.

IT IS SO CREEPY! EW!

He threw his head into his hands and sighed.

(Okay, so, btw: Ron is actually kind of a babe. _I am saying this purely on an unbiased basis, __**only as an observer. **_He is skinny and lanky, but not like, starved-looking or anything. He has a bunch of nicely-placed freckles on his face and neck and when he smiles, they all bunch up under his eyes and make him look SO _CUTE._ …Just as an observation, of course.)

…(Oh, and btw again: the firelight does WONDERS for Ron's freckly complexion.)

"Dear Lord," he murmured to himself. It kind of ticked me off that he wasn't speaking loud enough so I could hear him completely. But it's not like I could tell him that from behind the flipping curtain and expect him to just go, 'okay, how's this volume for you?' and then resume talking.

But I _wish_ I could've.

Ron rubbed his face and the messed up his hair.

(Okay, one more btw: Ron's hair is _always_ messy. But at very selective times it gets sexy-messy, falling in his eyes and sticking out around his ears. All the other times it just looks disgusting and it makes me want to pull it all out, but not last night. For clarification. _As an observer_).

He stared into the fire absently, his hands still on the sides of his face.

"Why?" he asked.

WHY _WHAT,_ STUPID? WHY _WHAT?_Why are you such an idiot? Why did you kiss me? And then run away? Why are you a prick?

Why don't you even have a BRAIN?

I ASK MYSELF THAT EVERY DAY.

Anyway, he went on.

"Why Hermione? Why then? _WHY VIKTOR?"_

Ron grunted. I always knew he wasn't really civilized.

"Why would she choose him over _me_?" Ron asked the fire, I'm guessing, because no one else was even there.

Well, besides me. But he didn't know that.

He crossed his arms and hunched over. I could count the knots in his spine even through his dumb Chudley Cannons t-shirt. I wish he would just throw that rotten thing away. It has holes in it. Sometimes, when he stands up I can clearly see his bellybutton through a massive whole in the middle of it. DISGUSTING.

…Sort of.

…Maybe. A little.

OH GOD I'M TALKING ABOUT RON'S BELLYBUTTON AND HOW MUCH I MAY OR MAY NOT BE ATTRACTED TO IT. I HAVE TO STOP DETRACTING FROM THE STORY. GOD.

"To think I actually thought she liked me," Ron sighed depressedly again. "Yeah, right. What the **_flip_** (see bottom) am I gonna do _now_?"

Ronald Bilius Dunderhead Fatface Stupid Git Weasley actually LIKES ME. _HE LIKES ME. __LIKE, NOT EVEN IN THE PLATONIC SENSE ANYMORE. LIKE, **LIKES ME – LIKES ME.**_

I probably should've realized that a few seconds after he freaking _kissed_ me, but I'm beginning to realize I'm a little slow in the boy-area.

It's so not my fault.

I think.

Anyway, he stared at the fire for _FORTY-FIVE FLIPPING MORE MINUTES_ without saying a single thing. It really kind of annoyed me. I wanted to know more. Plus, I wanted to go to bed and it was very uncomfortable behind that flipping curtain.

But NO, of course. It's **RON **– he's not going to make this easy _EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_…I COULDN'T EVEN SIT DOWN BECAUSE I'D MAKE NOISE AND HE'D NOTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

So, here I am, scribbling this before I run off to History of Magic. Ron still has yet to actually APPROACH me, but it doesn't hurt as much now.

CONSIDERING I KNOW HE LIKES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND DOESN'T, IN FACT, HATE MY GUTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm still kind of iffy on whether I like him back or not, considering he's been THE BIGGEST, MASSIVE, GIGANTIC-EST JERK TO ME EVER IN THE HISTORY OF OUR FRIENDSHIP, but that may have come from his jealousy. Maybe. Or a psychological condition?

Let's just say FOR THE RECORD: _I may warm up to him a little in the future. __Maybe._

…But what about Viktor?

DAMNIT NOW I HAVE A WHOLE OTHER CATASTROPHE TO DEAL WITH AND _I AM GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS._

_**DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

****

****

**_(flip)- _**okay, so Ron didn't actually say 'flip.' He thinks it is a stupid word that I made up. Which makes _him_ stupid. But whatever. He actually said something much stronger.

* * *

ENJOY!!! Plus also: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Love, Katie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. :(

**A/N: **Hey guys!! Figured I'd update today, because I feel like writing... a lot. Practically all the time. Plus, I figured out the whole story, so there will definately be more very soon! Anyway, enjoy!! There is a lot of maybe-Viktor-lovin' and maybe-Ron-lovin'!! **

* * *

**

**1/8**

**8:43 p.m.**

Diary,

Okay, I have thought about Viktor.

No solutions yet.

_…Woe._

**1/8**

**10:24 p.m.**

Diary,

OKAY, you want to know why I never SOLVE _ANYTHING??_

BECAUSE **A)** LTR (Lavendar The Tart) REFUSES TO LET ME IN THE ROOM STILL AND **B)** BOYS ARE FATHEADS!!!!!!

**1/8**

**11:51 P.M.**

Diary,

Maybe I overreacted. A _little_. Maybe.

Anyway, sleeping on the couch tonight, pondering life's mysteries (except I ALREADY SOLVED THEM: JUST GET RID OF LOCKS ON DOORS AND STUPID BOYS) and trying to solve the whole I-like-Viktor-but-I'm-not-so-sure-and-then-Ron-also-likes-me-possibly-but-AGAIN-I'm-not-so-sure-so-screw-boys-the-whole-bloody-lot-of-them!!!

Okay, here goes:

**7 WAYS TO SOLVE AFOREMENTIONED PROBLEM:**

_Because Brainstorming is Beautiful__, by__ Hermione Granger_

**1. Completely ignore Ron and pursue Viktor (only don't tell him about the dunderhead).** I haven't heard a peep out of Viktor yet, but his letters are so PRETTY!! …And so is his bod. I want them both.

**2. Completely ignore Viktor and pursue Ron, assuming that I do, in fact, like him back. **AND ASSUMING I'M CRAZY. Crazy in love, hopefully. It _is_ a possibility.

**3. Date both of them!!** I LIKE THIS ONE. A LOT. But it is morally/ethically wrong. Damn.

**4. Don't pursue either of them and focus on centering myself. **BORING, but probably my best option. Okay, whatever.

**5. Put ****myserlf**** in mortal danger and see which one is brave and selfless enough to rescue me.** Except, I don't want to get eaten, tortured, cut, bruised, drowned, stabbed, or killed. I'm just not big on that.

**6. Ask Lavendar/****Parvati****/Ginny/****Padma**** what they would do and maybe take a Popular Vote of the Common Room.** Maybe if I want to embarrass myself to death. And probably Harry would tell Ron that I have OCD.

**7. I'll just kill myself.** _PROBABLY._

WHAT AM I TO DOOOOO????????

WOE!!

**1/9**

**3:37 a.m.**

Diary,

The couch is being filled with my bitterness for Lavendar and making it **EVEN HARDER **THAN IT WAS WHEN I FELL ASLEEP.

**1/9**

**11:52 a.m.**

Diary,

Am pretending to write notes in Binns' class. _Like he cares anyway._

Anyway, grey clouds on the Viktor front. Stuffed in my bag is a letter from his home that an owl flipping dropped in my oatmeal and breakfast. Now MY SWEATER IS _RUINED_, VIKTOR OWL – I KNOW THIS DOES NOT BODE WELL!!!

**1/9**

**3:47 p.m.**

Diary,

**OH MY GOD.** IT REALLY_ IS_ POSSIBLE TO DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT.

…_AND_ A BROKEN HEART.

**COMBINED.**

_**I AM JUST EXTRA-DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**1/9**

**5:27 p.m.**

Diary,

Oh MERLIN!! I still can't find it in myself to actually write down the ATROCITY that happened!!!!!!!!!

I AM GOING TO _THROW UP!!_

**…Seriously!!**

**1/9**

**8:14 p.m.**

Diary,

I am in hiding. I didn't tell Ginny where I was going because of her abnormally large mouth.

But I figure I had to let her at least know I was in hiding, because she might flipping tell people I _DIED_ AGAIN. I sent her a secret message. In code. I really, really hope she's able to figure out a cipher.

_I'm in the Library._

Anyway, I am **MORTIFIED**. Sorry I didn't write sooner, but I was too busy crying three and a half oceans.

Maybe four.

I took out the letter during Binns' _STUPID, BORING, DULL, __**BRAIN-ROTTING**_ class to sneak a quick peek so I could put it in here for later.

_BUT NO._

POSSIBLY THE **WORST** IDEA IN THE _HISTORY OF THINKING._

That DUNDERING FATHEAD PROFESSOR-GHOST floated over all casual-like and SNATCHED IT!

**HE JUST TOOK IT!!!!!!!!**

AND THE PROCEEDED TO GO, "Oh, Miss Granger, I am sooo disappointed in you. Notes in my class? Don't you know that I am obviously going to find it and humiliate you so badly that you ACTUALLY _DIE ON THE SPOT????"_

…Okay, so, he didn't say the last part, but I could tell he wanted to by the tone of his stupid ghost-voice.

**AND THEN HE READ MY LOVE-LETTER OUT LOUD TO THE WHOLE OF GRYFFINDOR AND RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!**

He cleared his throat, choking down all the _EVIL_ trying to get out and began.

"My Dearest Hermione," his flipping nasally voice drew out. He looked over the paper at me with A RAISED FREAKING EYEBROW!!!

Ghosts ACTUALLY _have_ eyebrows!!!! WHOSE IDEA WAS THAT???

And then Ron grunted, but whatever. Boys do that all the time. It's natural.

ANYWAY!!

"This letter is to inform you that I am formally apologizing to you – my dearest – and that slightly dirty-looking redhead that I tossed on the ground. I think you called him 'Ron.'"

Binns cleared his throat again – all the _EVIL HE ATE FOR LUNCH TRYING TO GET OUT, I TELL YOU!!_ – and looked closer.

I took that amount of time to hang my mouth open, to make myself look like a _very attractive buffoon._

"I would also like to tell you that maybe I cannot be as involved in your life as I would've hoped to be. Perhaps we should contain our friendship to these letters.

"Oh, Hermione, I wish this were not the case. I do so value you and I am still in wanting you to meet Thor. However, I am also able to see that your life is much too cluttered for me, considering I am so large. And also that sometimes I cannot stand your shrieking.

"I am sorry about the absence of my presence in the past few days, but I have needed the time to think this over. Please reply as soon as you can, dearest Hermione and tell me that I am wrong – that you will come to Norfolk and visit Thor soon. Tell me that I can start romantically envisioning you again, lovely.

"Yours Truly,

"Viktor."

OH GOD.

OHHHHH GOD.

**OHHHHHHHH GOD!!!!**

I couldn't think anything of Viktor's words _**BECAUSE I WAS DYING OF HUMILIATION AND/OR MORTIFICATION!!!**_

And also it must be noted at the exact moment Binns TOSSED my letter back at me AND STARTED HIS FLIPPING LECTURE AGAIN that Ron stood up violently enough that his chair tipped over.

Then, as if Binns wasn't PUNISHMENT _ENOUGH_, Ron MARCHED HIS SORT-OF-CUTE LOOKING, BUT ABSOLUTELY DERANGED AND SEETHING BUTT down the stairs and stopped curtly in front of my desk.

Ok, so usually when Ron gets mad, his face turns pink and his ears stick out a little more. But _THIS_ time?

_He was as red as the DEVIL._ Who may or may not have been possessing him at that time.

Ron was kind of like a dog in the fact when he looked at me, he bared his teeth and made a little – albeit **terrifying** – snarling noise.

"_Give me THAT_," he hissed at me.

GIVE YOU WHAT? _A TET__A__NUS SHOT?_

But no, not a tetanus shot. Ron wanted the _LETTER._

How do I know this??

BECAUSE HE FLIPPING SNATCHED IT OFF THE TABLE, HELD IT IN FRONT OF MY FACE, AND THEN PROCEEDED TO RIP THE PAPER INTO TINY, TINY PIECES.

Never to be read again!! I can't even put it back together because he TOOK PART OF IT **SO ****I COULDN'T!!**

Then, Ron threw the litter onto the table and stomped out of the room without another word. Not even a '_sorry for ruining your life by mortifying you until you died._'

His exit coincided with a collective "AWWWW NOOO SHE DID NOT!!" from the students behind me.

WHAT COULD I DO??

**CRY.**

I put my head down and **CRIED** until class was over. Silent, hard tears of humiliation. I ran out of Binns' _AWFUL_ room (promising to seek revenge and to never return again – or at least file a complaint) and didn't stop until I got here, to the Library.

**I WILL NEVER AGAIN:**

**A. SHOW MY FACE.**

**B. HAVE A FLIPPING BOYFRIEND.**

**C. **_**LIKE GHOSTS!!!! NOT EVEN A LITTLE!!**_

Damnit. WOE.

**1/9**

**11:57 p.m.**

Diary,

I just snuck back into the Common Room.

My sofa awaits.

**1/10**

**6:02 a.m.**

Diary,

In the Library again.

No breakfast.

…Or sunlight.

**1/10**

**3:32 p.m.**

Diary,

HUNGRY.

…BUT STILL IN HIDING.

_…BUT STILL HUNGRY._

**1/10**

**6:43 p.m.**

Diary,

I have missed SO MANY days because of dumb boys. I don't even know what to write to Viktor.

_Or how to **MUTILATE RON!!**_

**_

* * *

_A/N: **Hope you liked it! Please, leave a review... suggestions are always welcome.

Happy Wednesday!

Love,

Katie :)


End file.
